<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>礼物 by oitoronja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459305">礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja'>oitoronja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit &amp; Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew州长如何得到他的乳环</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Cuomo/Andrew Cuomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris Cuomo 刚刚结束了耶鲁摄影课的外拍作业，他太累了，回家后甚至没有去餐厅接水就一头倒在床上。</p><p>拍摄地点——从小组长Chris的提案可以看到——设置在纽约，正逢康乃狄克州的一个三天小假期，Chris领着组员压缩了拍摄日程，把它过成了一个桥假（Día Puente）。他正要在纽约家中享受这难得的几日。</p><p>“这是谁家活力四射的青少年，我以为Cuomo家的全部孩子都成年了。”一个声音在他身体下面响起，Chris意识到他确实一屁股坐到了别人身上，而那声音毫无疑问是自己的哥哥。噢，这就是他假期的开头。</p><p>”你怎么在家？”Chris坐起来，“你怎么在我的房间？”</p><p>“当然是来看妈妈，妈妈烤了我最爱的姜饼人，她没有告诉你？”哥哥懒洋洋地闭着眼睛，身上盖着弟弟从小到大最爱的那块毯子，“我的房间有白蚁，女佣刚刚用杀虫剂给我的房间消了毒。”</p><p>“那你可以去……”</p><p>“uh，总是这么快就赶我走，”Andrew睁开眼睛。他们对话的声音并不高，Chris刚才冲进房间时并没有带上门，兄弟二人同时看见女佣在门口走来走去，给走廊的地板打蜡。</p><p>“那为什么不开空调，太热了。”Chris去摸床头的遥控。“为了保护地球，”哥哥比他快一步拿走空调遥控器，攥在手里，用电视上的语气在他耳后喋喋，“你没有读我今年的竞选宣言？”Chris懒得反唇相讥，作为家里唯一的常春藤联赛金牌辩手和未来的新闻人，他的伶俐和机敏当然渗在生活中的每个方面，然而同哥哥斗嘴是他已经厌倦的游戏。</p><p>“Chris，给我倒杯水。”哥哥说，Chris发现自己在拒绝之前就站了起来，朝门口走去。</p><p>他重新回到房间时手里有两杯水，这次Chris带上了门，房内的窗帘抖动了一下，慢慢静止下来。</p><p>Andrew正在环视这个房间，Chris看见他在看，而Andrew知道弟弟在看，他并未因此而停止，顺手接过了自己的那只绿色马克杯。</p><p>“你骗我，”弟弟说，“烤箱里根本没有姜饼人，而且肉桂粉的罐子是空的，我去检查了。”</p><p>“是拿破仑蛋糕，姜饼人只有我爱吃，拿破仑你也很喜欢。妈妈也是爱你的。”Andrew说，Chris用表情对他说你非常无聊，Andrew没有回答，继续看着眼前的所有东西。</p><p>房间里有他们和如今是制作人的姐姐Maria一起合作拍摄的纪录片获奖奖牌；有Chris的一整排昂贵相机，爸爸给他的成年礼物也在其中；墙上有他们兄弟的合照，许多张，Andrew正按照次序看着，他们的最后一张合照拍摄于五年前，Chris从预科学校毕业那天——Chris和哥哥同时看向那张照片，Chris刻意忽视这显而易见的默契——哥哥驱车来看他，那一天纽约非常堵，他结束工作后就赶来，没有迟到，典礼结束后他开车送所有人回去（这个部分Chris并不记得）。</p><p>有关毕业典礼的记忆十分混乱，Chris作为优秀毕业生发言，那之前他已经喝了很多酒，那之后则喝了更多。他当时的女友一直缠着他，给他香槟、啁啾般的话和甜腻的吻。而他给女友拍了很多照片，那些胶片还在相机里，至今没有洗出来。他和女友早就分手了，没什么好补充的。</p><p>至于那照片，是女友拍的，分手之前他们整理彼此的东西，女友把Chris送的拍立得还给他，附赠一叠他们恋爱时留下的影像证据。离开纽约州上大学前的晚上，Chris整理行李，随便翻看着，看到了那张照片。那其实很难称得上是一张合照：十九岁的毕业生Chris明显喝醉了，茫然地望向镜头，哥哥在旁边扶着他的手臂，不让他摔到地上，旁边的妈妈和姐姐带着善意笑话他。爸爸则不在场，他总是很忙。女友大声笑着喊——看镜头Chris，Andrew先生，看镜头。比他年长十三岁的哥哥那时已经有了政客的气味，他刚刚结束州议院的例会，穿着合身的西装，领带覆盖着脖子上的皮肤，佩戴了胸针。在那场随意的预科学校毕业典礼上他显得十分醒目。必须指出，被他搀着的Chris同样穿着西服，好像在说这就是Cuomo家族，年级里的学生已经习惯了，偶有风言风语，不过Chris并不在乎。</p><p>Chris对预科学校的最后一年印象不深。那是充实的一年，他的时刻表紧得爬不过一只蚂蚁，但或许正因如此，他的精力全部用在和留在了那年。在忙于入学考试的同时，那年春季，姐姐Maria拉着他们两兄弟参与她的公益纪录片。我保证你们的活儿在一个半月内就能结束，Maria说，我需要你的摄影技术，Chris。Andrew，有一些场地我希望能进去。Chris向来喜欢和感激姐姐Maria，他能够挤出时间，以及这会是他履历上的一笔，它们共同组成了Chris Cuomo会参加这部纪录片摄制的原因。</p><p>于是，在那个春天，Cuomo兄弟共同参与了这项工作，由于分工，他们交集的时间并不多。除此之外，有些他们本应共同在的场合被Chris推搪掉了，从前一年年底，他们的关系就变得微妙而怪异。在餐桌上，圣诞节的餐桌，我们举例，他们坐在最远的两头，即使共同喜欢桌上那道果木烤火鸡。幸好兄弟二人都爱的榛子冰淇淋是人人有份的。礼物也是。Cuomo家的圣诞节总是这样度过：平安夜中午之前，家族成员必须到齐，帮着Cuomo太太准备平安夜晚宴，晚餐后，孩子们——不论年纪——都会得到父母的圣诞礼物。第二天早上是兄弟姐妹们互送礼物的时间，这是Cuomo太太从小对他们的教育，手足情谊也是重要的人生课程，她总用行动这么说。</p><p>席间，刚刚在成年生日收到相机的Chris又收到了与之匹配的镜头，Andrew则得到了一册哲学史，他和父亲沉着地目光交汇，其中有某种令Chris嗤之以鼻甚至恶心的东西。“Andrew，很高兴你今天第一个就到，做了表率。”妈妈说，Andrew柔和地笑着，Chris感觉胃里的食物全部绞在一起，他没有参与饭后谈话就提前离开了餐厅，回到自己的房间。</p><p>Chris抚摩父亲送给他的镜头，只是草草地将它收到书柜里，然后躺在床上，眼睛望着天花板。他发现自己还能听见露台上父亲和哥哥姐姐们谈天的声音，于是起身将窗户也关紧。他试图睡着，但是一幕幕场景不断在脑海中放映。其中最为突出的是当月九号的夜晚，那是Andrew Cuomo的生日。</p><p>这同样是Cuomo家的传统：每个家庭成员的生日都当作节日度过，地位介于感恩节和最重要的圣诞节之间。因此，即使因为忙碌而很久没有和家人联系，Chris还是留出了一整天，他早在上个月就用奖学金买了一枚胸针，他确信哥哥会喜欢。</p><p>妈妈对小儿子的突然到访感到意外，并很快歉疚起来：今天Andrew的生日聚餐取消了。Cuomo太太说。Chris感到奇怪，然后突然收到了邻班女同学的短信，他记得那个女生，她送过他烤好的拿破仑蛋糕。听说今天你翘课了？我一直以为你是好学生。信息上说，晚上去酒吧吗？</p><p>去，Chris第一次这么快回她的消息，然后对Cuomo太太说他要回学校了。</p><p>之后的事情Chris不愿回忆，即使他已经无法控制地回忆上千百次了：他受不了酒吧内的声音和气味，想去洗手间用冷水洗把脸。他看见了哥哥，Andrew正被一个男人压在洗手间走廊的墙上吻，他穿着几乎无法遮蔽身体的网状上衣。他的胸口——Chris清楚地看见，哥哥的左胸穿着乳环，银针穿刺过乳尖，两端细小的珠子贴着他的乳晕。Andrew被吻得靠着墙喘气，微微蜷曲的栗色头发粘着汗湿的额角，他没有穿西装，那股职业气场也消散了，整个人和这座酒吧里的其他醉鬼没有什么区别，Andrew餍足地张开已经饱含水分的眼睛，Chris从没有看过哥哥那副眼神。他在哥哥跪下来为对方口交前跑出了酒吧，转身离开的瞬间他看见Andrew也看见他了。他恨这默契。</p><p>第二天Hailee，那个送过他蛋糕的女孩，成了他的初恋女友。Chris在下一个周末的阖家晚餐上宣布这个，妈妈和姐姐说了一些祝福的话，Andrew只是垂着眼睛继续切开面前的烤牛肉，他又是刚刚结束工作，小小圆圆的州议会胸章佩戴在胸口，掩藏住衬衫下的秘密。</p><p>“Chris，我可以进来吗？”妈妈的声音从门后响起，得到准许之后，Cuomo太太带着明显的忧虑神色进了房间，Chris从床上坐起来，努力让自己显得不那么异常。“我没事，妈妈，我只是喝多了酒。”</p><p>“早点休息。”Cuomo太太摸了小儿子的脸颊和额头，帮他关掉壁灯，Chris注视着妈妈离开，先是她，然后是她月光下灰色的影子。</p><p>第二天早晨，Chris第一个出现在圣诞树的旁边，而几乎同时，穿着睡袍的Andrew从卧房出来，他们手中都捧着一摞礼物盒子，上面写着兄弟姐妹们的名字。Chris没有问候早安就同他迅速擦肩而过了，他张不开口，他紧抿着的嘴唇微微颤抖，眼中混合着复杂的情绪。在他身后，Andrew面无表情地在圣诞树边坐下，伸手取过写着自己名字的盒子，装进睡袍口袋，然后走到餐厅给自己烤面包，圣诞气氛还暄和地笼罩着这座屋子。此后几年的圣诞节平平无奇地度过，Cuomo太太照常修剪和装饰圣诞树的枝条，不过随着Chris的成年，平安夜第二天早晨互赠礼物的环节不再出现。</p><p>他们度过了最冷的一个圣诞，接着是枯败的来年春天，直到Chris也忙碌起来，走到他的那条道路上去，他和Andrew的关系从表面开始缓和。享受人生，他对哥哥这么说，而实际上他们都不再有兴趣关注季节的更替。</p><p>五年以来，这是他们第一次如此亲密而沉默地呆在同一个房间，像一切没有发生过。Chris的房间无比郁热，他们在寂静之中共同感觉到这一点。门和窗户都紧闭着，这个夏天的炎热程度肉眼可见地异常，所以或许Andrew的竞选宣言切中红心。政客仍然紧攥着空调遥控器，没有被毯子遮挡住的脖颈和手臂正在流汗，Chris无法忍受地从他手中将遥控抢过，一阵风让他们同时长长舒了一口气。</p><p>然后Andrew向他偏过头，他们有形状相同的眼睛，此刻它轻柔地闪着。Chris像忽然明白，他从未那么清楚过——掀开那片毯子，Andrew没有穿上衣，从耳朵到胸口连成了一片汗湿的红色。Andrew，明显等待了许久，微微挺了挺胸，向弟弟展示自己左边、以及右边那只完全相同的乳环——Chris给他的最后一份圣诞礼物。</p><p>那报复的刺，爱的箭矢，它在那里。</p><p>墙上那张拍立得照片里，十九岁的Chris向这座房间投以眼神，站在他身旁的哥哥并没有看镜头，而是看着他。那个夏天的夜晚非常美丽，有柔和的晚风，只是他全部忘记了。</p><p>他们在Chris的房间待到晚餐时间，纽约州夏天的白昼很长，那刚好是黄昏开始的时候。餐桌上，妈妈为他们切好拿破仑蛋糕，一样的大小，一人一块，Andrew习惯性地从蛋糕靠向自己的尖角开始吃，Chris也依旧从顶端的蓝莓。今天是8月9日，他的生日，顺带一提。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>可能会有番外吧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>